Una fría y cálida cura
by Shen000
Summary: Jamie tiene gripe, Jack se pregunta si puede hacer algo para aliviar su molestia física... Jamie Adolecente! JamiexJack BL/Slash!


**ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gusta el Slash o contenido BL no leas esto : **

Bien! Este es mi segundo Fanfic sobre esta pareja y ya di un paso delante (del K+ al T es un gran avance no? ;_; ) No es que adore escribir cosas "M" o algo parecido (mentira, si me gusta 8D) pero es que, según mi lógica, si escribes BL, escribes sobre** chicos**, y los chicos tienen su cerebro bañado de **testosterona** el 90% del tiempo, así que no hay un buen BL si no hay un buen_ toqueteo_.  
¡En fin! Dejo de gastar letras y les dejo este nuevo fic que había comenzado hacia algún tiempo atrás, espero que lo disfruten queridísim s herman s de esta hermosa OTP que es el JamiexJack

PD: lo siento por mi terrible sentido de narrador-maniaco-omniciente ORZ

Y como ya todos saben,** Jack Frost y Jamie no me pertenecen**, pero tampoco estaría mal si lo hicieran porque los podría shipear legalmente :C,** le pertenecen a William Joyce y Dreamworks. **

* * *

...

-deberías mirarte la cara... estás de espanto...

-No me causa gracia, Jack...- Jamie dio dos pasos lejos de su ventana, permitiendo el paso al albino para que entrara a la habitación -...desearía que en algún momento de tu vida supieras lo que se siente tener una gripe...

-¡Oye! No desees males, que se te devolverán...- Comentó Jack caminando por la familiar habitación. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última visita y Jamie tenía nuevos papeles con dibujos y noticias en su mural. Siempre era interesante leerlas o ver lo que había en ellas.

-A estas alturas no siento que pueda haber otro mal más que esta gripe...

Tambaleándose y con ojos pesados el castaño cerró la ventana. El primer día de la gripe era el peor dentro de todos. Era ese día cuando tu cuerpo estaba en pleno campo de batalla en contra del virus; bombardeos por la zona de la cabeza, ataques de dolor en los músculos, fuego en el cuerpo, incluso respirar sin que las costillas dolieran era complicado. Tosió un par de veces sobre su mano y arrastró sus pies hacia su cama. Jack le observó en silencio, dudando un poco si seguir haciendo bromas sobre su triste aspecto...

¿Por qué se producían las gripes? Pensó el albino mientras continuaba observando como el adolescente se metía a la cama, sus movimientos más lentos de los que un anciano, con el ceño fruncido, era claro que moverse le dolía, mejillas encendidas, sudor en su frente. No recordaba haber visto a Jamie en esa situación antes ¿No eran los adolescentes los más resistentes a las enfermedades?

-Siento mucho que me encontraras así justo cuando me visitabas Jack...- James habló bajo con su boca detrás de las sábanas.

-Y yo pensaba invitarte a hacer carreras en trineo...- El albino sonrió, lanzando lo que dijo como broma, Jamie en cambio suspiró pesadamente...

-Oh descuida, ya me siento como si estuviese sobre uno...

-¿Oh? ¿Te sientes enfermo cuando subes a un trineo?

-Claro que no...- el castaño lanzó una carcajada ante la defensiva divertida que tomó Jack, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño, los músculos en su abdomen y costillas hicieron de las suyas quitándole el buen humor que había logrado tomar...

Era inútil, una conversación no lograría calmar lo que tenía Jamie. Jack se sintió inútil y un poco enfadado al respecto. Llegar a visitar a su amigo, encontrarlo en ese estado y además no tener idea de qué hacer para hacerle sentir mejor... Pensándolo de cierta manera él era la razón por la que la gente tenía gripe (de cierta manera ¿no?), y odiaba pensar que él era la causa del malestar de James...

-Me siento mejor ahora...

Los azules de Jack pestañearon repetidas veces al escuchar la voz del castaño, fue en ese momento en que notó la cálida sonrisa que le regalaba Jamie desde su cama.

-Porque estás aquí...

La tos interrumpió al adolescente y Jack suspiró una sonrisa ¿Cómo lograba decir cosas así aún en situaciones como estas? Eso... Jamie siempre le hacía sentir que él era algo demasiado especial, cosa que nadie más en el mundo le lograba hacer sentir, no especial porque fuese Jack Frost el guardián de la diversión, era diferente, e incluso aunque lo dijera con la boca cubierta en sábanas, con la voz de un muerto andante, con las mejillas encendidas y sudor cayendo de su frente, se sentía extremadamente bien escucharlo... Ese chico torpe... Negó levemente con la cabeza mientras daba unos pasos hasta él...

-Pero físicamente hablando NO te sientes mejor- comentó el albino llegando hasta su lado, observándolo en su cama. Jamie cerró los ojos.

-No... Si me siento mejor... Siento que hay más aire en la habitación...

Silencio... Jack pensó en abrir la ventana para más entrada de aire por unos momentos pero descartó la idea inmediatamente, afuera estaba muy frío como para una persona enferma. Se sintió nuevamente molesto ¡Pero eso era incluso más molesto! Su trabajo era prácticamente el frío y aquí estaba él, teniendo que alejar de James el frío que él mismo emanaba, apretó un puño detrás del bolsillo de su chaqueta ¿Debería irse mejor? Aún tenía trabajo que hacer de todas formas, no, mala idea, James se negaría a que él se fuera luego de haberse encontrado ¡Pero ni siquiera Jamie decía algo! (Además de que no quería alejarse de James)

-¿Jack?

La voz débil del castaño en la cama le sacó de sus pensamientos, Jack le observó soltando los músculos de la cara ¿Estaba frunciendo el ceño? Guardó sus palabras, Jamie había claramente notado que estaba pensando en algo, era obvio, James era demasiado observador...

-¿Quieres irte?- El adolescente habló, ahora sentándose en su cama para acortar la lejanía entre ambos...

-¿Qué? ¡No!- El albino sonrió nervioso – Es... Dejé trabajo sin hacer ha ha... Pero no hay jefe que me pise los talones por eso... uh...- inconscientemente se frotó la nuca, Jamie sonrió

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí ¿sabes? Las gripes pasan rápido...- el castaño lanzó una carcajada traviesa hacia el mayor...

-¡No estoy así de preocupado!- Jack devolvió la risa, mientras le daba un golpe despacio con la vara en la cabeza a Jamie

-¡Ha ha ha! Ouch!- El chico se frotó una costilla, estúpida gripe, al alzar su mirada al peliblanco este le estaba observando con una mirada de preocupación que nunca antes le había visto, seguro por la queja contra su dolor, quizás ahora pensaba que era culpa del golpe que le dio con la vara –¿Jack?

-oh... ... Lo siento

Nuevamente silencio. James lanzó un suspiro, como odiaba que hubiese silencio entre ambos, era suficiente con el silencio que existía mientras estaban lejos el uno del otro. Se quitó el sudor que tenía en la frente y notó su propia temperatura, estaba altísima, así como el estado de malestar de su cuerpo...

-Oh, se me ocurrió una idea.

Con una nueva sonrisa Jamie tomó la mano libre de Jack y la estiró entre las propias, llevándola luego hasta su frente como si de un parche frío se tratara (aunque no había mucha diferencia tampoco).  
Jack quedó pensativo un momento, la alta temperatura de Jamie viajaba por su mano a gran velocidad ¿Podía el cuerpo humano emanar esa cantidad de calor? Nlo recordaba, ya no entendía qué se sentía el calor corporal en una situación como esa ¿Quemaba? ¿Dolía?

-Ah~- El castaño sonrió –Se siente bien...

Una roca en el pecho ¿Era esa la mejor frase para describir lo que acababa de sentir Jack? Lejos de esa sensación, el poder lograr que su amigo se sintiese mejor le alivió, ya no más molestia ¿Debería entonces hacer nevar sobre Jamie? No Jack, eso es increíblemente estúpido.

-¿No te vas a derretir por esto verdad?- James sonrió mirando al albino, quien ahora sujetaba solo su mano en contra de la frente del castaño.

-¿Qué?... No. O eso creo- respondió Jack frunciendo el ceño no muy seguro de su propia respuesta.

-Perfecto entonces... porque se me ocurrió una idea...

Un ruido seco hizo eco en la habitación cuando Jack cayó con fuerza en contra de las sábanas de la cama. Jamie se apuró en envolver sus brazos alrededor del albino a quien recién había empujado hacia él. Cuando ambos cuerpos entraron en un contacto más cercano, Jamie logró sentir el alivio sobre el malestar físico que le regalaba el frío emanado desde el cuerpo del guardián.

Y quizás no era completamente cierto, quizás porque se dio cuenta que Jack estaba preocupado y quiso abusar de aquella situación. Jack siendo el gato arisco que era cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cercanías (que el deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón). Quizás porque su mente se calmaba al estar junto a la compañía del hombre de invierno, tenerlo así, al lado, sobre su cama, quieto, no luchando en contra porque su malestar no le permitía a Jack reclamar, oh, que malo se sintió abusando de la bondad del albino, pero eso no era más grande que la dicha de lograr tener al peliblanco apretado en contra de su cuerpo. Esta era la primera vez que notaba cuán blando era el cuerpo de Jack, que el frio que esparcía en invierno no era el mismo de su cuerpo... Era, en efecto, más cálido de lo que imaginaba.

Con cuidado Jamie abrió los ojos. Se encontró con los azules de Jack, ceño fruncido pero mejillas encendidas en una clara expresión de vergüenza, sonrió ampliamente aún con sus aires de enfermo, más que mal eso SI era verdad...

-Es extraño tenerte tan cerca de mí y tan quieto...- susurró, su cálido aliento chocando en contra de los labios del albino.

-Más extraña será tu cara cuando pierdas la nariz por hipotermia- Jack rodó los ojos, observando solamente algunos mechones desordenados de cabello sobre la frente de Jamie, evitar los ojos le calmaba.

-¿Vas a congelarme?- El castaño apretó más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jack, este reaccionó con un leve salto, antes de que dijera algo Jamie continuó –Se siente genial... El calor de mi cuerpo se va, se vuelve tibio y calma los dolores, el sudor desaparece y me siento más liviano- Murmuró a medida que unía sus frentes, alivio para su cabeza también.

Y Jack no supo cómo reaccionar. Estas cosas "humanas y cursis" le provocaban un extraño rechazo cuando se trataba de Jamie, es que no podía soportar la tormenta eléctrica de su pecho ni mucho menos los ciervos corriendo por su estómago ¡Era molesto y desagradable! Oh Jack, solo supieras lo enamorado que estás.

-¿Es verdad?- En un acto inconsciente, los azules de Jack se posaron sobre los rojizos labios del castaño, tentadores caramelos que gritaban ser besados ¡No Jack! ¡Eso es asquerosamente cursi!

-Lo es...-James le miró sonriendo, una sonrisa algo ambigua, así como sus sentimientos hacia Jack.

¡Oh por las tormentas de nieve! ¡Era insoportable! El albino tragó seco ¿Cómo explicarle a James lo difícil que era para él el aguantarse las ganas de querer besarlo? Desde aquella vez, desde todas esas veces que experimentó lo que era un beso, la calidez, la suavidad de los labios de Jamie ¿Cómo podía pensar en una idiotez como esa?

-¿Jack?-el llamado le sacó de sus pensamientos, el castaño le miraba preocupado, nuevamente sintió su ceño destensarse -¿Prefieres que te suelte?

No. Para nada, quédate así, pensó el chico de invierno. Pero sus cuerdas vocales no trabajarían para él, mucho menos para decir algo tan fogoso y cursi como eso ¡Al diablo con todo!  
Pocos centímetros tuvo que moverse para unir sus labios en una leve caricia de bocas... No, ese era el beso de Jack ¡Era suficiente!

Cálido y Frío.

¿No era esa la combinación perfecta? Como un chocolate caliente en una noche de mirar las estrellas en el patio, como una sandía helada una tarde de verano, como un abrazo luego de caminar por horas en las noches frías, como entrar a la cama luego de una ducha... Como un beso de Jack... No, incluso ese momento era incomparable a cualquier otra sensación porque el frío no era físico.  
Pero claro, hablamos de Jack y de su torpe forma de mostrar afecto frente al experimentado adolescente de 16 años quien ya ha definido sus intereses románticos sobre un ser casi espiritual y que también nadie (además de él) puede ver. Jamie rápidamente cambió el inocente roce de labios por una mordida traviesa, sus labios atrapando al labio inferior de Jack para deslizar su lengua sobre esa suave superficie.  
Se separan y se vuelven a unir, esta vez ladeando un poco sus cabezas para poder lograr más tacto. Siempre era así, siempre era necesario cada vez más, con cada beso, un nuevo escalón arriba, era peligroso, Jack se repetía eso muchas veces pero no podía evitar el enredar sus dedos sobre el cabello de Jamie cuando este se ponía sobre él, mucho menos podía evitar el sentir su cuerpo temblar cuando se enredaban completamente. Era loco, era incorrecto, era fantástico, era nuevo, era adictivo...

Suspiros, ambas lenguas se terminaron de enredar, ojos húmedos se observaron con deseo mientras intercambiaban jadeos de boca a boca. Un nuevo beso que llenó el silencio. Esta vez había un dejo de deseo físico, Jack no se restringió como otras veces, en cambio participaba activamente. Sus frías manos se habían colado bajo la ramera de James, acariciando la cintura y la espalda baja con un dejo de vergüenza, esto lograba olas de espasmos sobre el cuerpo del castaño, quien mantenía una mano en el mentón del mayor dirigiendo el pálido rostro del chico de hielo porque él era el dominante. Su otra mano estaba sobre la pierna de Jack, el albino estaba a su completa disposición, no se demoró en acomodar aquella pierna junto a su cadera para luego sentir como sus entrepiernas se rozaban... Oh, oh, eso había sido peligroso.

Jack cortó el beso para mirar a James con ojos blancos de la sorpresa, James hizo lo mismo, se había dejado llevar completamente por la situación.  
Ni una palabra, ni una sola. Solo los jadeos y el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones que hacía eco en la oscura habitación ¿Cuándo se había puesto tan caluroso?

-¿James?- una voz madura y femenina se coló por la puerta.

Ambos ahogaron un grito mientras comenzaron a separarse con movimientos rápidos y torpes, había sudor, había respiración agitada, había extremidades tensas, la mezcla de esto provocó que ambos cayeran de la cama.

-¿¡James!?- La madre, preocupada por el ruido, terminó abriendo la puerta.

Esta vez Jack estaba sobre James, por suerte la mujer no podía ver al albino, ambos se ahorraron una escenita de esas grandes.

-¡Jamie! ¿Estás bien cariño?

Jack se levantó hecho un tomate y corrió hasta la ventana, el castaño se limpió los labios.

-Estoy bien mamá...

-Vine a preguntarte si querías cena, quizás mejor una ducha, estas sudando demasiado- la mujer agregó encendiendo la luz. El castaño no se había percatado de eso.

Se levantó, solo ahora recordando que le dolía el cuerpo y que estaba agripado hasta las orejas. Mareos, dolores de costilla, dolor de cabeza, todo volvió de golpe solo con levantarse.

-Iré a la farmacia por algo de medicina fuerte, no puedes seguir en este estado...- La mujer salió de la habitación, suponiendo que su hijo le seguiría hasta el baño para prepararle esa ducha.

-Oh no mamá, creo que ya tengo la cura que necesitaba...

La mirada traviesa de Jamie se posó en la ventana, sobre a quién solo él podía ver. Jack se apoyaba en la pared, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, aún palpitaban por aquel beso, su cuerpo seguía temblando, aquella sensación hormigueante se hacía más fuerte con el fresco recuerdo de lo que recién había sucedido ¡Y por los cielos! Por primera vez en su vida añoraba un mal para Jamie ¡Que esa gripe se demore lo suficiente en desaparecer! ¡Ser una cura era ahora uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos!

Fin.

* * *

Siendo sincera, al principio fue difícil comenzar a escribir algo más _cercano_ de estos dos. Pero a medida que escribía, a medida que me hacía la escena en la cabeza, todo era más claro y más fácil de describir. Espero les haya gustado D:  
Gracias por leer hasta acá! 3 para quienes leyeron mi anterior fic "La Excusa" se habrán dado cuenta que es como una continuación no? La idea es ir haciendo los fics así... y claro, tengo otra idea que planeo escribir jeje, pero nada largo, más one-shots y escenas como esta...  
Quiero leer sus opiniones, quejas, consejos, correcciones (please), o simplemente lo que sea : D  
Nos vemos en otra!  
Saludos! 3

Shen.


End file.
